Attack of Inferni,The fire god
by Nightninja777
Summary: This is my first story so it's probably rubbish please review and tell me if i'm doing anything wrong
1. A Bad Future

_Hi! This is my first story so please review. Any improvements and criticism is welcome.__ This may seem like a copy of sonic nextgen but trust me it is a completely different story. Enjoy! _

The black and red streaked hedgehog woke up with the sound of an explosion. "The city is being attacked" thought shadow.

He grabbed a chaos emerald and ran out the door to find flaming buildings and fire everywhere. He chaos controlled to Sonics house only to find him badly injured and knocked out.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" He shouted over the sound of burning.

"Shadow!" Yelled a mysterious voice.

Who's there!?" He replied.

I am Marcellus the chameleon and this is the future I have seen.

"Where are you?" asked Shadow

"I'm a chameleon; surely you know how chameleons camouflage"

"Ok, right so this is the future and the whole place is destroyed….and it's up to me to save it isn't it?

"Yes you are the only conscious being I can sense everyone else was knocked out by the explosion"

"Ok, how do I get back to the present?" he asked but the voice was gone and the future was starting to melt away.

He woke up in bed back in the present everything as normal. Bedroom, TV, kitchen, living room, chaos emerald…wait a minute… where is the chaos emerald I left it right there on that table.

FLASHBACK TIME.

The fox and echidna stormed into shadows house ran up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"SHADOW CAN WE BORROW THE CHAOS EMERALD!?" yelled tails

(Shadow snores, sound asleep)

"I'll take that as a yes…" said tails and they sped away into the city.

FLASHBACK OVER.

"So that's where it went, guess I'd better go get it" said shadow.

_End of chapter 1. If you liked it pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review there will be more coming soon_.


	2. The Caffiene Crazed Hedgehog

Ok second chapter

_Ok second chapter__. So sorry this took so long, hopefully they won't take so long in the future. Anyhoo here goes._

Meanwhile…

"SONIC!!" yelled Tails desperately trying to reach him.

"This is getting stupid and it happens everyday, I'm getting sick of it!" said Knuckles as he sped through the city.

"I know, we keep telling him time and time again to not drink coffee in the morning but he just doesn't listen"

"Yeah, you would have thought he learnt his less-"He never finished that sentence as he was struck in the back by a streak of blue energy.

"Don't nick my chaos emerald without asking!!" shouted an enraged Shadow.

"But we did ask" complained Tails.

"Yeah, when I was asleep!! What are you chasing anyway?"

"Sonic found the coffee jar again"

"Oh great…guess I'll have to teach him a lesson, and fast because I have something to tell you all." And with that he sped off to confront the caffeine-crazed Sonic.

When he finally caught up with Sonic, he was in super form and glowing gold.

"Give it up Faker!" shouted Shadow.

"Heeheehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheeehehheehee" laughed Sonic.

"My God…how much coffee did you drink?!"

"Look Shadow, pretty lights…"

"Ok that's a good enough excuse to hit him…Chaos Blast!!"

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted as he went flying into a wall.

Shadow was about to go to hyper form and beat the stuffing out of sonic but…

Poof! A green chameleon appeared in front of him and he skidded to a halt.

"Hey, you're that Marcellus guy from the future"

"Yes I am, now don't hit that blue hedgehog anymore because as I've seen you are the one to cause the future to be destroyed. The instant you turn into hyper form, so much chaotic energy will be let out that a gateway to another world will be opened and the god's will be let through to reek havoc and generally destroy everything."

"Are you saying that everything in the future was my fault!?" He yelled as he turned into hyper form.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!!" exclaimed Marcellus but his scream was drowned out by the sound of a rip in air next to Shadow…

_Mwuhuhuhahahaha!! A total cliff hanger. Please review I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye for now._


End file.
